


You Know What Happened to the Other One

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [51]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gunshots, He is dead, It was planned, Lies, Sherrinford is Q, What Happened To The Other One, but Mycroft thinks so, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the third Holmes? Mycroft actually never knew, not the truth anyway. Mycroft thinks he's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What Happened to the Other One

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few stories I've had that I've never gotten around to putting out because I didn't really like them, but I was inspired to put them up.

You Know What Happened to the Other One

 

Sherrinford Holmes hacked MI6 one time too many. Mycroft had warned him, over and over again, but Sherrinford hadn’t listened. There was no name at first, but Sherrinford was near the top of a few wanted lists, just because he couldn’t resist poking around and pointing out security flaws.

In the end it was Mycroft who was forced to give the order. He knew where Sherrinford lived, he knew his habits, and he had no choice. He went to M personally and handed her a file, computers were too risky with Sherrinford around.

“He’s your brother.”

“I’m aware.”

“We intend to kill him, you realize?”

“Yes, but he’s broken the law. I warned him and he wouldn’t stop.”

“Thank you for this, Mr. Holmes. He’s been a nuisance. I’ll send my best agent.”

“Do spare me the details. He deserves the punishment, not me.” Mycroft said before turning his back and walking away.

800Q8

Sherrinford walked to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with his free hand before he froze. A handsome man with dark blonde hair and a scar on his face pointed a gun at him, leveled between his eyes. Sherrinford hardly had the chance to deduce that the man was a double-o before he spoke. “Don’t you dare move, not even an inch.” Sherrinford winced and closed his eyes. He pulled the trigger twice and two bangs filled the air.

The mug in Sherrinford’s hand fell to the ground and shattered, cold tea spilling across the floor.

He expected pain and darkness, but neither came.

“Don’t move.” The voice said again. “I’ll move you.” The man pushed him onto the ground. “You in shock? I don’t have time for shock.” He slapped Sherrinford across the face and he looked at him with wide eyes.

“I’m not dead.”

“No you aren’t, but I can change that if you’d like. My name is Alec, 006. You’ve officially just been killed. You’re smart, you know there is a camera outside, I needed you to be out of sight of it.”

“Why not just kill me? Could be easier.”

“M thinks you’re amusing and valuable. She decided this was the better way. You can come work for us or I can really shoot you, which would save a lot of trouble, but it would really be easier if you took the job. You get off hit lists and be a nerd full time and get paid for it.”

“Ah, yes, I remember, shock talking. And Mycroft?”

“Mycroft has likely just been told you’re dead.” Alec said rolling out a body bag. Sherrinford shook slightly. “Look, bof, I’m not here to kill you, I’m here to recruit you. You can accept and be free and have everyone who wanted you dead off your tail—new life, fun job, no one staring over your shoulder, and no problems with any governments or you could force me to take drastic measures. Either way I have to put your body in this bag and sneak you out before people arrive.”

“I have a cat.”

“Someone will come around for it.”

Sherrinford couldn’t believe he got into the bag, he hated small spaces.

“Don’t worry, there are air holes.” Alec teased lightly before poking Sherrinford’s arm with a needle, drawing blood. “Sorry about that, need to make it a bit messy.” He winked. “Try not to move.” Alec said before zipping the bag up and messing the flat up. He picked up the bag as the sirens approached and smuggled Sherrinford out.

800Q8

There were pictures and a file written up and a body burned. Ashes were picked up by Mycroft, but they weren’t Sherrinford’s. Mycroft didn’t know.

800Q8

“Welcome to MI6, Gabriel.” M held out her hand and shook Gabriel’s.

“Thank you, ma’am. Though you could have been kinder bringing me in. I would have been alright with a gentler approach.”

“You are on a lot of wanted lists, you were being watched not only by them but by your brother. Surprise looks better on camera when it’s genuine.” M stated. “Besides, it was a bit of fun and saves me from keeping him from blowing up half the world with his boredom.”

“The things we do for Queen and Country.” Gabriel shook his head and stood up.

“Did you know your brother would give us your location? Even if you’d already given it to us yourself?”

“I was counting on it, ma’am. My brother is not cruel, but he loves his work, his life, and Queen and Country. Can’t say I don’t feel a bit betrayed, but then again, he does seem to show more affection for Sherlock. I always was the odd child out, too smart for them I suppose.”

“And very humble.” M said sarcastically.

“Compared to them, I am. Thank you for the opportunity. I’d much rather have my work condoned than going behind my country’s back.”

“You don’t give a damn about that. You just want to do something that will actually challenge you.”

“True.”

“Good work with Russia, by the way.”

“Sh, can’t let brother dear think that he didn’t handle that entirely on his own.”

“You’ll fit right in here.”

“I expect so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
